Fate
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Forms are lost. Memories, erased. All Super Sonic has left is himself... but his own body is full of evil. Now, he knows exactly what he was destined for... Murder. SONICxFLEETWAY*  No mean reviews Please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. He and all the forms belong to Sega. =)

A/N: No mean reviews please. =) Thank you! ^.^

* * *

Fellow Forms.

Memories.

Friends.

_**All lost.**_

I had no idea he would go this far. Flames erupted before me. Fiddling with the ring Darkspine had given me, and a tight necklace chain WereSonic had stolen for me, were placed gently in my hands.

Placed directly there for when they came back...

But they never did.

I waited and waited patiently for them, but I never got a response. They told me to stay back. I should have helped them...

I could have. But they never let me.

"We want at least one coming back home to Tails and Shadow..." He always told me.

They went into the wreckage as I painfully let them just slip out of my hands.

I held the ring tighter and entered the inferno city. My feet brushed up against the ground softly. With a lump in my throat, I tried to hide the tears that threatened to break out of my eyes and run down my cheeks.

My golden aurora was blanketed by the smoke. I coughed forever it seemed.

Searching the area for survivors, my hand trembled of fear. I stroked one bent out of shape light post, due to heat.

_'This seems like a nightmare...'_

I put a hand to my mouth, still fighting myself inside. The fire swallowed my pride and justice. Instead, it left me with a thick layer of being a coward and stupid to why I thought I couldn't go against their requests.

I could have stopped this.

I could have kept them by my side.

Rounding a corner, my heart skipped a beat when I noticed a beat up darker hedgehog laying face-down on a pile of rubble.

I knelt quickly to his side and flipped his body over. _'Darkspine...'_

He was wincing and had multiple pained expressions. Every time I tried to help him up, he moaned and pushed me away.

We just stared to each other for an explanation. "Who...? Who's left?"

He opened an eye and pointed to his right slowly.

My senses came to, and I carried Darkspine up and out of the ruins. I placed his body onto the hill where I had been waiting, and kissed his forehead. "Stay right here... I-I'll be back. I promise."

As I carried off back into the city, I forgot to ask myself a very important question...

'Would I really come back like I said I would?'

Scanning the area from the ashy clouds, I found where I picked him up. I forced myself back in.

_'He said right...'_ I walked right, still looking for anyone. If I ran or flew I could have missed something.

Sure enough, to the right was everyone toppled together, in a heap.

Some were breathing steadily, some not at all.

The barrier keeping my tears from escaping broke like a dam. Uncontrollably.

I started mindlessly scooping out rocks on their bodies. The first one was Dark Sonic. His fur was lighter, and his aurora of dark forces and blackness was drained, leaving only a measly amount of gray. His ears lay back against his head. That was never a good sign.

Next was WereSonic. His arms had no feeling at all. He was cold in the face and the usual blue tinted-skin turned snow white.

Hyper Sonic, he was the worst. No pulse at all. No flashing multiple colors. No heat. I took him by the hands and slung him over my back. I picked up WereSonic softly and held him in my arms. Dark Sonic was laying there.

I jetted off as fast as I could, dropped them off, and came back to get him. Dark Sonic rolled his head to the side while he was in my arms like a little kid. I looked down once, and couldn't bear to do it again.

As I placed him down, he opened his eyes, finding mine and smiling. I couldn't see a smile, but I could tell by a sudden raise of his cheeks.

I looked at them all and kissed each one of their cheeks. "I love you..." I said for each one. Hyper was lifeless. I cried in his chest and planted a small kiss on his lips. "I'm gunna miss you most of all, Hyper."

I settled him back down and helped WereSonic come to. "C'mon! Wake up Werey!" Slapping his cheek did nothing. His pulse was slow. The paleness had taken full effect on him. Suddenly, he groaned weakly. "Super..." He mumbled.

I leaned in. "What? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, he replied soothingly. "Don't... don't cry for me..."

But how could I not? I love him. Everyone loves him. Now, he's on death's doorstep. I smoothed his fur back and pulled him in a tight embrace. "I'll always have tears to shed for you. But please... stay here! With us." Tears from my eyes fell unto his chest.

"Just take good care of everyone."

This is when my breathing became rapid. I panicked and begged for him not to leave. He reassured me that everything would be okay. I didn't believe him for a second. "Why do you have to leave me now, at a time like this?"

He whispered some gibberish, and shut his eyes. "No! C-Come back!" I pleaded. But nothing happened.

It was bullet in my heart. He let out one more breath. Tears ran hysterically from my eyes to the grass. Frustrated, I took the ring, looped it in the chain and threw them into the hell on Earth.

I feel to my knees and sobbed until I couldn't stand it anymore. I so badly wanted to rip myself open and throw my heart into the fire also so I could die.

More angry than upset, I let out a loud scream. It echoed against the buildings. I did it again and again until I almost passed out from lack of air, with all the crying and screaming.

"WHY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I shouted into nothingness, hoping he would hear me.

"TELL ME!" I screeched and waited or an answer.

* * *

Thankfully, I saw a smudged image of a shadow emerge from the flames. Something was dangling from his fist. My heart throbbed faster and faster of adrenaline.

"Looking for this...?" He pulled the chain up and twisted the ring onto his finger.

"Fucking, BITCH!" I screamed and flew at him full tilt. Managing to punch him in the jaw, he scraped my shoulder.

I came back at him and pinned him to the ground.

Full of rage, I took his quills and pulled one back. "Why did you do it!" I asked through clenched teeth. Slamming his head on the cement I asked more forcefully. "WHY?"

He growled and kicked my leg harshly. We tumbled around for a while before I got a nice grip on his neck. I pushed him against a metal beam.

"Tell me why... or else... I'll-"

"You'll what? Kick me or try to snap my neck again? It's over. I do what I say. When I said I would kill those idiot forms, I did. Along with the rest of the city. _I did it for you!_"

"You did NOTHING to help me!" I could feel my eyes start to go red, and swirl, just like his, darkness reigning in my heart. I swore I would never become what he was, but it was too late. What was _I_ coming to?

"All you did was murder them! My friends! Our brothers! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I spat and clawed at his chest. He moaned and replied simply, "I love you! I didn't want anyone to come between us! You and that Werehog looked close...! S-So I had to destroy them! Eliminate them all for good!"

"That's why?" I let him down and snarled. "You murdered innocent forms, because you love _me_? How can I love someone that kills off everyone I know! Did you ever think about that? You're nothing but a monster..."

He pinned me down. "I did what I thought. And my mind's pretty nasty..." He picked at my blood-drenched arms for a while. "You never thought of me... All you loved was him! Sonic was your only concern! If he's so great, why doesn't he confess that he loves you like I do?"

Throwing me against the ground like a rag-doll, he shouted on. "I should have taken over Sonic's body months ago!" Those clawed hands tossed me to a wall, making me slide down as my cheek scraped along down. "I should have been the one to be loved by all...!"

I couldn't give up now. I was already about to puke, and he was just getting warmed up! One last time, he lifted me by my neck, glided higher than the tallest building, and threw me back down like this was some sort of game.

Screaming, my stomach/chest area was punctured with shards of broken glass and sharp rocks among the Earth. My head followed along with my legs painfully. I was too weak and tired to get back up... I just couldn't...

"I was supposed to have you be in love with me... but instead..."

Hands wrapped around my wrist as he levitated into the air once more. "You-look at me-you wanted to destroy me before I even got a say. That's right. I know what you've been saying to that wolf about me."

"He's not... a wolf..." I wheezed.

"Right, right..." He placed a hand to his chin. "He's a rat with extra fur, on steroids, pushed on him by that bastard that's high and causes seizures."

Regaining all my strength of rage and hatred, I gripped his neck with one hand and raised another fist at my side.  
"He's a Werehog, and Hyper Sonic is _not_high you retard. YOU CAUSE ALL THE SEIZURES ANYWAY! You have those eyes, and those claws... and all those sharp teeth, to make everyone scared of you. You're nothing but a coward!" With that, I shot him far back into the burning city. My eyes fully went into red vortexes. My gloves had an outline of thinner bony hands with claws that pushed through the fabric.

"But just because he's my friend, doesn't mean I have to love him the way you love me!" We argued. I punched his stomach and flipped over onto my back before getting back up. "Just because you like me doesn't make _you_ my friend."

He smacked me on the cheek before pulling me close in so I would listen. "You didn't even save them! How could you say to me that you love them like 'brothers' when you didn't even help them in battle?"

"Don't... you... DARE, push it that far! You knew I would never go back on an order given to me by them! They wanted me to stay out of it! Besides if I was in there, you would have killed me just the same-!"

"I would have NEVER done such a thing! You're too much to me... I could _never_ bring myself to do it!"

I wandered a few steps away. "Funny... I could have never brought myself to KILL MY BEST FRIENDS..."

He took me by the wrists and slammed me to the corner of a skyscraper.

I countered and knocked him onto the ground. I didn't care if he broke a bone at all. With fear, he fled behind a few buildings.

Ruffling my fur, I walked along a metal beam. "Come on out... I won't hurt you... MUCH..." Going on with my new form, I couldn't have felt stronger. All I wanted to do was to teach him a lesson about what he had done to me.

Snarling, I looked above where I was to witness his body curled in a tight ball.

Scared.

Frightened.

I moved up next to him and picked up the sphere. "Now, now... don't be afraid. Sure, its gunna hurt, but I just wanted to get back what was rightfully mine. Pleasure of watching you _**SUFFER!**_" I uncurled him and threw his body at a wall. He shot through the thin glass to another building, then another, until his back met a light post.

I couldn't see whether his leg was broken, but it was twisted in the wrong place I can tell you that. My hands took him by the ankle and I had some fun snacking him on that light post for a while like a rope or nun chucks. (**=)**)

Letting him go to allow him to get rid of all the blood that was forming in his stomach, I grinned like the devil. He was weakening, BEAUTIFUL! All I had to do now was to get him to break down or die. He vomited and tumbled to the ground, tears streaming down.

I pressed my foot on his stomach hardly. He winced and whimpered. "Good. Now let's see what happens when I do this..." I took his broken leg and held his body up by it. He cried out in pain like never before. Louder than my screams I had when I saw that Hyper had died.

"P-Please! Please let me go! I'll do anything! PLEASE!" He pleaded. I wouldn't budge.

Instead, I twisted it too. He yelped and grasped the dirt around him. "STOP!"

"You didn't say please that time."

"STOP, PLEASE!" He let go of the Earth in his sweaty palms, making a mold.

"Too late for that..." I let go and pushed on his stomach harder. I forced his head into the dirt and kept it there for longer than a minute. Each time he breathed in, he would breathe in soil.

After having some fun in the dirt, I threw him into the fire.

I watched him get third-degree burns and scream. This was the most fun I've had in years! I never wanted it to stop! Oh, I could just imagine thousands of other punishments!

He emerged from the inferno with his arm completely bare. No fur and only a few patches of good skin.

Thinking correctly suddenly, like a switch turned on in my brain, I grabbed a nearby pole. He coughed and collapsed to the dirt. He looked up to me weakly, innocence in his eyes.

Innocence, which I didn't see.

I had the arms-length pole in my right hand while patting it in my left. "We're going to have lots of FUN..." My eyes shone with frustration. I rolled him over on his back and hit him on the stomach.

He whimpered and groaned as I raised the metal tube again. "This is for murdering countless people!" I smacked him hard on the legs, practically breaking the bones inside. I twirled it around and flipped his life-sucked body with my foot. He didn't deserve to be rolled over by my hand. He never deserved to be touched by me for love or caring.

The pole knocked him in the back. "This one's for all the forms you killed like Hyper," I hit him in his mid-back. "the Werehog..." He was smacked again in the back. "and my GOOD SIDE!" Again, I hit his spine harder, with more force.

He moaned and panted for air against his strained lungs. I hoped he broke a few ribs! He was asking for it from me.

I tossed the pole to the side and held his shoulders up. Smirking, I popped it out of place and scowled. He screamed an eerie screech before I did it again.

Punching him in the eye, I managed to create a huge bruise around it.

The original Fleetway couldn't even look to me. I never had a single moment of remorse for him. I wished he would die. I wish he would know how I felt inside about losing WereSonic. I had plans for us, for Hyper later on in life also, but no. They had to get killed out of nothing.

I slapped his cheek and glared into his pale face. He groaned and spat blood before I slammed him on the ground for the twelfth time.

He fell back just as I had wanted him to. He barely could speak, and I wasn't sure if he was dead or not.

"Look at me!" I demanded. He weakly moaned and tried to lift his head to my eyes. I grabbed his chin and bit the tip of it. "That's a good boy..." I growled.

He had labored breathing with all the beating.

I laid him on the ground softly and gazed into his worn eyes. All he wanted was some love and a companion.

I kissed his lips quietly before scooping him into my arms and lifting him away somewhere safe.

The blaze of the fire was distracting, and it was difficult to see my hands in front of my face.

But I managed to stop at an old burnt, dead oak tree.

Fleetway's body was put on the soft grass. I lay next to him and pulled his body on top of mine. I kissed his lips again comfortingly. "Now we're even. Is that okay?" He nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. "It's gunna be alright. I'm done hurting you... for now... but things will get better."

Unfortunately, I felt like I was lying. I knew that he had his doubts, and I knew how I felt when I was lying. It was like a deep dark pit full of lava, waiting to erupt in fiery smoke and flames, soon to make the surrounding areas and land all blanketed by ash.

Whimpers had been comforted by 'Shhhh's' and rubs to his head. His tears had stopped, but he didn't. He kept on saying how bad it hurt. I just kissed his forehead and licked one wound on his ear. "Shhh-sh-sh-shh... It's okay..."

"But... it hurts so much! Ohhh... Ahhh! W-Why did you do this to me?"

My eyes shoot open as soon as I hear this. I roll him off my body and slap his stomach. "I DID THIS FOR YOU! ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" I mocked him like before. Smacking him again on the leg, I grabbed his jaw and punched him. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT AFTER YOU KILLED THEM! 'Why did you do this?' I did that for my own revenge. For getting back for what you did...!"

He groaned and coughed.

"Screw you..." I punched him right in the face again.

He gazed into my eyes for a split second and in the blink of an eye, collapsed his head into the grass blades. His chest stopped moving up and down slowly, taking its time. I didn't hear any whimpering of excruciating pain either.

His eyes became pale and darkened by died down fires.

I felt so… powerful. Like as if I had just gotten reborn in a new body filled with new feelings! IT FELT AMAZING!

I ripped the ring off his finger and growled. "This... is mine!" I then kicked him down onto his back. Oh, how I could just take that body back to my house and do so many dirty things to it! But alas, he was to be left for dead.

Leaving his body down to decompose if no one came to rescue him-thinking it was me-I jetted into the smoggy air.

Glancing one last time at the ruins, I let out a mischievous laugh. One that belonged to a psycho…

"SOON THIS PLANET SHALL REST IN THE PALM OF MY HAND… and NO ONE WILL BE IN MY WAY NOW!" With another smirk and chuckle, I rocketed down and through the fire, leaving everyone behind in hopes of finding my newest target…

My origin…

My ex-best friend…

My once true form…

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG…

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! You'd better watch out Sonic! 'Cause I'm COMING FOR 'YA!"

* * *

Ehhh... yeah. No mean reviews please! =)

Question: Should I write another chapter? Should I put this as only 1 chapter?

IF I do another one, it'll be of the new Fleetway finding Sonic, and killing him, or keeping him hostage.


End file.
